Wireless devices are designed to control the power at which they transmit wireless (RF) radio frequency (signals) to manage the behavior of the wireless device in a wireless communication system. For example, the wireless communication system may operate in accordance with certain standards which require minimum values for transmit power in order to conform to the standard. Moreover, the wireless device itself is designed to generate a wireless signal with a transmit power which ensures that sufficient but not excessive power if transmitted so that an adequate signal quality is received at a receiving wireless device to which the signal is transmitted. In order to achieve this a receiving device feeds back power control information to a transmitting device in a power control mechanism.